hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Oraiya Nohansen Zelda IV
Princess Oraiya Zelda IV, also called by her parents Zellie, is the fourth Princess of Hyrule to carry the name Zelda and was an important figure during the Gerudo Wars and later Labrynna's invasion of Hyrule. Physical Characteristics Oraiya Zelda is a female Hylian of ancient blood, roughly 6 feet 1 inch tall. She displays very long light blonde hair, red eyes and fair skin. Due to being born with red Sheikah eyes, she was magically altered by her father Agahnim to appear to have blue eyes in throughout her reign. She is incredibly athletic, possible due to her Sheikah heritage. As she ages more slowly due to her Sheikah bloodline, she retains the physical appearance of child even well into her late teens and twenties, and has the appearance of a young woman at the age of 40. Personality Oraiya is a very shy and introverted individual, preferring to be to herself and having little interaction with others. This continues well into her reign over Hyrule and leads to many rumors from the populace. Though anti social, those that knows her her are aware of her very kind personality and her respect of all life. History First Golden Age Oraiya Zelda is born to Princess Zelda III and the Sheikah wizard Agahnim. Though she had Sheikah blood Oraiya's eyes remains blue, possibly through magical intervention from Agahnim. Oraiya grows up rather sheltered and notably antisocial compared to her predecessors. When Princess Zelda III ascends to the throne, Agahnim's Sheikah heritage is discovered and he is labelled a traitor for violating the Sheikah blood pact. He is forced to use the Eye of Truth to destroy all knowledge of his marriage to Princess Zelda III - only Mahrala and Oraiya retain memories of him as their husband and father. The Gerudo Wars When Gerudo forces under the command of Ganondorf attack Hyrule Prime, Princess Zelda III orders Impa to evacuate her daughter alongside the civilians to the safety at Vigjaro. After Ganondorf kills her mother and conquers the capital, he is immediately forced to retreat and let Agahnim and the Darknut Legion occupy it, then goes on to conquer town after town, under the guidance of Agahnim. During her exile, Princess Zelda IV devises a plan to kill Agahnim and liberate the Kingdom of Hyrule. When she tells this to Rauru, he is horrified, saying he doesn't want her to have to put herself at risk or become a killer. Zelda assures him she doesn't want to kill her father but finds his death necessary to stop Ganondorf, at which point Rauru only says he couldn't stop the Princess of Hyrule but he won't aid her either. While Agahnim, along with Vaati and Onan, is watching Impa (who has allowed herself to be captured) fighting gladiator games, Zelda comes to offer him a proposal to spare both the Gerudo and Darknuts should they leave her kingdom immediately. Agahnim tells her that the war was to repair the damage the Sheikah did to their family, but Oraiya begs him to stop, telling him that he was directly responsible for Mahrala's death. When Agahnim decides that he must see the war through to the end, Oraiya proclaims that she no longer recognises her father, before Impa, Kazakk, Akazoo, the Sheikah and the Hylian garrison openly rebel against him. Agahnim makes his last stand in front of Hyrule Castle, killing any Sheikah who dare approach him, even managing to incapacitate Impa herself. As Agahnim prepares for the kill, Princess Zelda calls him 'Father', causing him to abandon Impa and run towards his daughter instead, giving Impa enough time to recover and stab him in the heart. Agahnim spends his last moments embracing his daughter before falling into Termina. With Agahnim dead and Ganondorf's forces in retreat, Oraiya is swiftly kidnapped by Vaati and taken as a hostage to the Darknut Cathedral of Ontheon. There she remains trapped until a Hylian army lead by General Kazakk and Rauru rescues her. Second Golden Age Despite her youthful appearance, a 26 -year old Oraiya on the throne after the Gerudo Wars resolved. Impa spends time in secret to train the Princess in various Sheikah arts, as well as serving as an advisor to the throne. Eventually Oraiya marries General Kazakk in 104 AG, giving birth to their daughter Tetralyna Zelda V a year later. From a young age, Tetralyna has been suffering from strange nightmares that leave her burned. However, nobody else can see the flames and everyone, including Oraiya, just considers them to be a figment of her hyperactive imagination. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, Princess Zelda IV and her daughter goes on a vacation in Malkariko only to find it under attack by the Gohma, behind whom Impa suspects the involvement of Sulkaris herself. As the Hylian army starts getting overwhelmed by the Gohma, Princess Zelda IV orders Tetralyna to hide until Impa returns. However, the person that comes is not Impa, but General Akazoo. Oraiya asks Akazoo on how the Hylian army is doing, but he does not answer and instead reveals himself as a traitor, telling her how much he hated her and her husband Kazakk. Princess Zelda IV stabs Akazoo at the face, but he laughs it off, removes the dagger along with part of his face, uses it to stab Oraiya herself, believing that he has killed her. Oraiya Zelda goes into hiding to recover and dons a disguise as a Sheikah to aid her daughter and later Link in defending the Kingdom against the Gohma. Manifest Destiny Now living by the alias Sheik, Oraiya watches over her daughter as she takes the throne. When Labrynna begins an invasion against Ordona Province and the Kingdom of Hyrule, she quickly approaches her daughter and aids in leading a counterattack against Queen Ambi. During the assault on the Black Tower Sheik is mortally wounded in battle by Veran. There she reveals her identity to Link, and makes him promise not to expose it to her daughter. With her dying breath she gives Link a key to her personal vault to pass on to her daughter. Bodyguard Hylian Infantry Hero Ability Sheikah Training: Princess Zelda IV and her bodyguards gain a temporary chance to instantly kill their targets. Traits Proper Morals Behaves in a noble and proper way without prompting. +1 Authority, 20% increase to cost to bribe, +1 to unrest (has a negative effect on public order), +1 to law (improves public order) Reserved Doesn't let their emotions show, making them at least appear calm in crisis. 100% increase to cost to bribe Naive This person is simply a bit too innocent to understand why others would ever do anything that underhand. -1 from personal security (increases the chances of falling victim to assassination) Political Promise Showing interest and promise in the deadly games of politics. +1 Authority Loyal Beyond Question Thoughts of betrayal do not enter this person's mind, it is not something they is capable of. +3 Chivalry, +4 Loyalty Unlucky Leader This person's belief in victory is inspirational for their men, even if it has proven to be a little unrealistic. -1 Command, +2 Morale for all troops on the battlefield Ancillaries Goddess Sword Royal weapon passed down from leader to leader of the Kingdom of Hyrule. +1 Attack, +1 Authority, +1 Command Goddess Dagger Royal weapon crafted by the Sheikah as a means of self defense. +1 Attack, +1 Authority, +1 Personal Security Royal Tiara Graceful tiara worn by the Princess of Hyrule. +1 Command, +2 Authority, +1 Troop Morale Royal Pink Gown Decorative white dress draped in pink worn by the Princess of Hyrule. +1 Authority, +5% Movement Speed Category:Hero Characters Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Heroes Category:Melee